Third times the charm
by thatotherperson714
Summary: Years after the events of adventure 02 the DigiDestined are living their own lives. In the digital world things are slowly falling apart they need heroes and soon.
1. prologue

(I tried using less common pairings, so the epilogue does not exist in this. Also I did not use Japanese names, especially for the kids because I do not know how they work exactly, like what is common and what is not)

Throwing the her sneakers in before her Miki jumped into the car quickly she scrambling to claim the last seat in the second row of the family van. Her youngest brother Mason already buckled in the other one. "No fair!" shouted her other brother Alex from outside. She stuck her tongue out at him childishly before pulling her bare feet up on the seat and turning on her I-pod. The next month of her life would be spent at a cabin, jammed into a room with the kids of her parents old friends. She had never met half of them. Her music stopped as Alex pushed past, a little too harshly, to the back seat. Scooting between Veemon and Hawkmon. She glared and he did back, it was going to a long car ride.

"All right, everyone's in" her dad mumbled from the driver's seat before yelling towards their house "Come on Yolei, I wanna get there first!" Her family was the loudest on the block she thought as she rolled her eyes.

"I had to make sure we packed everything." her mother responded as she emerged from the house, her eyes unamused behind her glasses as she held up Mason's backpack.

"He doesn't need that. What kind of teach gives homework during the summer" Miki's dad commented as her mom got into the car.

"The kind that cares about her student's education" Yolei argued back.

"He's already in advanced classes, those teachers should give the other kids a chance to catch up" Miki's father said back before turning to the back seats "Okay, shut the door and prepare for the summer of a life time". Mason reached for the door and slide it shut. First five minutes down only three more hours to go.


	2. one

Sitting on an old worn bench Miki sighed, two more hours of this she thought. Her family had stopped at a gas station. It was now eight am and after almost one hour in the car Hawkmon said he might get car sick, well that set off the rest of them. Both Veemon and Alex started shouting and then Mason and her dad both started complaining about skipping breakfast until her mom finally agreed they could stop at the next rest stop. Luckily her mom knew that so much time with the boys would dive anyone nuts, so she sent Mickey off with Hawkmon. She had found a hidden spot on the short dog path, people did not know digimon existed so they usually kept Hawkmon and Veemon out of sight. Hawkmon was fine with it, Veemon of course had problems, he had to stay in the car. Her parents had told her all about their time in the digital world from the day her dad got that egg thing up to the day they all got locked out with their partners. That part never made much sense, digimon locked out of their own world, if that didn't happen the first time why did it happen now? It was kind of nice growing up with the digimon around Hawkmon was good to talk to where her parents would over react and Veemon was just plain entertaining.

"Come on Miki" she heard Mason call from behind her. She looked over to Hawkmon who was staring at her expectantly. Miki got up and jogged back to the car.

The next two hours went by painfully slow, three more stops, a bunch of screaming, static on the radio, and a quick nap yet still another twenty minutes until they got to the house. "Mom, will Jenny and Ace be there?" Miki asked.

"No, Tie and the rest of the older digidestined are all going to stay in a different house. Unless you want to share a room with like, ten people" her mother answered. Miki leaned her head back. Jenny and Ace were like family, Jenny would always help her beat the boys at soccer and Ace well, he was nice too. Out of all the people she would much rather share a room with them then three girls she did not know.

She watched the scenery for the rest of the ride. The houses slowly started growing farther and farther apart until it was all mostly hills and trees. Then she saw the sign for heron lake, a community of nice homes groups would rent for vacations. Despite her complaints about sharing the home with her parents old friends she could not help but get excited. The homes were still far apart but the roads well-kept and the homes she could see over distant hills and through tall trees were huge.

"Davis turn, now!" She heard her mom shout. Sliding hard to the side as the car made a sharp turn Miki tried to put her sneakers on fast, they were almost there. Down a hill and five more sharp turns a house came into view. Large, yellow, with a brown roof the home look just like the picture online. The wraparound dark wood porch and moss patches managed to make the place look like something that belonged in the woods, make the walls dark blue and it was Miki's dream home. "mmm, wake up your brothers. They're caring their own stuff in" Miki's mom said stretching. Mason's eyes opened as she finished saying it. Miki looked to the back seat, Alex was deep in dream land with Veemon stretched out on his lap, he must have slid with the turns, and Hawkmon practically upside down to his side.

"Wake up princess!" Miki shouted. Alex jumped knocking Veemon and Hawkmon on the floor. Miki laughed while her mother rolled her eyes in the front seat.

"Are we the first ones?" Alex asked making his way out of the car after his siblings.

"Yes we are" their father said opening the trunk.

"We better be I'm the only one with a key" Yolei said wheeling bags to the porch. Miki followed her family through the doors and once they were opened ran straight to the stairs. "Kid's rooms are on the second floor" her mom shouted after Miki and her brothers. Slamming open the one door on the left Miki flung her stuff on one of the top bunks. It was not a very big room, a bunk bed against each side wall, a dresser against the one with three windows , a lamp on either side of the door. Miki quickly claimed half the dresser draws, shoving away all her clothes. She had it all planned out the other top bunker would get the other half and the two who ended up on the bottom bunks would get the draws attached to the beds. Finished unpacking she climbed the ladder and flopped on the bed feet hanging over the side as she kicked off her shoes.

She closed her eyes but soon heard Mason yell "we're going to the lake with dad. Are you coming?" She did not respond and assumed her brothers left. Okay, she thought to herself, one moment of quiet and then, we have some fun.

"Miki, do you want lunch?" she heard her mother call from down stairs. Hopping off the bed she made her way to the kitchen. Sitting on a stool next to the counter she watched her mother place a plate in front of her before she leaned back against the counter. "Are you having fun?" her mother asked. We just got here Miki thought.

Instead of answering she asked "Can you tell me more about these people we're going to live with?"

"Remember the stories we used to tell you. The other digidestined and their families are coming." She started, sometimes all it took was a simple question for her mother to go off. "You should tell your brothers to be careful. Remember how I told you your dad had a huge crush on a girl named Kari when he was twelve" Miki nodded while eating "Well she's coming and has a daughter around their age, if she's anything like her mother she'll probably break hearts left and right. Not to mention her father." Her mom was probably hearing wedding bells.

Miki look to her right as her mother spoke. through the window she could see the large gravel driveway. "Car" she said to her mom as a blue car pulled up. The smile on her mom's face was huge as she hurried right out the door to greet the guest. Miki watched from the window.

A man got out of the car and Miki could hear the muffled voice of her mom as she greeted him, talking a mile a minute. He smiled back. Out of the other side of the car a woman emerged and even from inside Miki could hear her shout her mother's name. The scene went on and Miki watched until she heard the door click open behind her. Turning around she saw a kid, younger than her brothers, sneak in. Dragging his bag he hurried towards the small bathroom right off the kitchen, his shaggy blonde hair in his face. Miki could see red highlights in his hair just like the woman outside. Miki wondered if they knew their son had left the car. Right behind the boy was a small orange hamster like thing with ears like bat wings. It must be his parent's partner digimon.

She went back to watching outside. Now another person was getting out from the backseat. This one was a girl probably close to her age. Her hair was wavy and the same blonde color of her dad's, she was wearing a pink shirt, sky blue shorts, and a purple flower pin in her hair. In that moment Miki decided she did not like this girl. The woman handed the girl a blue and purple duffel bag and after she laughed at something Miki saw her head towards the house. Quickly Miki ran up stairs to the room.

It took only moments for the girl to appear in the door way. "Hi, my name is Charlotte Takaishi" she said as she wandered out of the door way. Miki just kept looking at her. "Is this bed taken?" Charlotte asked pointing to the other top bunk. Of course she would go for that one Miki thought refusing to answer. The new girl heaved her bag up to the bunk then spoke again "I'm going to the lake with my parents and brother. They said your family was their too, so do you want to come?" Miki flopped back on her bed in response. The new girl left.

It was girly girls like that, they made her feel bad about herself. Her hair was unmanageably frizzy, a bit darker than her mothers in color, not that it really bugged her. She had inherited her mother's bad eye sight so no one even noticed her dark brown eyes. Nothing about her appearance every really bothered her until a few years ago. Bratty movie star wannabes had made her their target, whispering about her flaws, the stupid goggles she insisted on wearing. They did not know they were a gift from her dad, they didn't know what they symbolized. It was fine that they hated her the only thing Miki really could not stand was that they did not have the courage to say it to her face. Miki soon replaced her glasses with contacts, not because of what the girls were saying but because she broke her old pair and might as well get contacts, right.

"Miki, if you're up there could you bring down Alex's sneakers" Miki did what her mother asked. The boys' room was right on the other side of the hall. Inside it was almost exactly the same except the walls were more yellow than peach and it had one less window. Miki could see that Alex had claimed one of the top bunks, it was already a mess. On the bunk underneath was Mason's backpack. Miki quickly grabbed the old sneakers from the room and headed to the kitchen.

"Here" she said holding the worn shoes out to her mom. She motioned to put them by the back door. Miki came back and sat on a stool again.

"Why didn't you go to the lake?" Asked her mother, she shrugged. "So Charlotte and TJ are cute right. There dad is TK, remember the one your dad had a rivalry with. Funny neither of them got the girl. It's funny he calls his son TJ but his wife, Ella insisted" Miki had gone back to looking out the window. "Tonight we're going to have a huge dinner, all of us, even the older digidestined and their kids" her mother said in a way that was meant to pique Miki's interest and it did.

"So Jenny and Ace are coming?" her mom nodded "and they left you to cook the whole meal yourself?" she asked watching a pot boil over.

"No." her mother answered jumping at the sight of the pot "Your dad obviously has to cook something and they are cooking some stuff in the other house and some people already made stuff and are bringing it to reheat" Miki got the idea.

She listened to her mother talk for what felt like an hour before she saw another car pull up, this one was black. Miki looked over towards her mother who was getting into a story about her family growing up, she did not want to interrupt and went back to watching. A man got out of the car. He look rather serious even as he opened the back door and helped a girl out of the car. The girl was small, long straight dark hair, a few shades darker than the mans, pulled tightly up in a ponytail. She was wearing a green T-shirt and long brown skirt. Then man sent her towards the door wheeling a black bag behind her. Miki watch the car for another second and when a armadillo like animal jumped out she knew who the man was, Cody Hida one of the digidestined.

Her mom stopped talking when she heard the door bell. She ran over to welcome the guest. A few moments later her mom called to her "Miki could you show Ada to your room?" Miki slide off the stool and walked towards the living room. The girl, who she assumed was Ada, met her halfway and she lead her up to the room.

"Sorry but both the top bunks are taken" Miki said showing Ada the room. She pulled her bag over to the bed under the other girls. "My name is Miki, by the way." They fell into silence as the other girl put her stuff into the draws under the bunk. "So how old are you?" Miki asked trying to start a conversation.

"Only a year and a half younger than you" the girl answered "I made a whole chart with the kids of the digidestined. It is nice to meet you"

"I thought you were like nine." Miki said without thinking "I think my mom was going to send me to the store to get stuff for diner do you want to come" she said quickly to cover her other comment.

"Isn't that kind of far?" Ada asked.

"We rented bikes for the trip. Come on" Miki said grabbing the other girls arm and pulling her out of the room.

"But I'm wearing a skirt" Ada protested as Miki pulled her out the door.

"We're going to the store now mom" Miki called back in.

"Wait I didn't give you money or the list" Yolei said running out to her daughter.


	3. two

"So Maria's not coming" Yolei said to her old friend disappointed.

"No. She's on a research trip in Australia. She was supposed to be back yesterday but it got extended another two weeks" Cody explained. "Is anyone else here?"

"Yeah, they all went to the lake. Kari and Ken are the only ones not here yet. I was really hopping Maria would help me cook. Ella ran off as soon as she got here" answered Yolei. "Oh, by the way digimon stay in the adult's room" The pair went into silence as Yolei went back to cooking and Cody watched. "You can help me cook you know" she said turning to him.

"I thought Davis was making something" Cody commented back.

"He... are you insulting my cooking?"

"No, but it is getting late" Cody calmly answered.

"I didn't even notice the time. Could you go get him?" Cody nodded and left. Alone in the kitchen Yolei continued cooking. Kari and Ken better get here soon she thought, wait did I tell Cody where Davis was? She glanced out the window and shrugged when she saw he was already half way down the street.

Time passed and Yolei was getting bored. She glanced out the window just as a car took the last spot in the driveway. Smiling at the coincidence Yolei quickly checked the stove before running out to the car.

Ken was pulling the suitcases out of the trunk when she reached the car. Kari stood off to the side holding a sleeping girl with dark dusty brown hair. Yolei was about to shout out her greetings before she noticed. "She's so cute" Yolei said to Kari. She had not gotten the chance see them since Lyra was born, she was five now.

"Could you carry her inside for me" Kari asked Yolei. She smiled and took the girl from her arms. She headed towards the house. I can't believe I haven't seen them for five years she thought as she placed Lyra on the bed in the room Ken and Kari would be staying in.

"The other kids rooms are up stairs. Girls on the left boys on the right" Yolei said as she came back into the living room. Ken nodded and look to the kids beside him. Cara and Leo were twins, Cara had hair the color of her fathers, her eyes were the color of her mothers. Leo had his father's eyes but the brown hair of his mom. It was funny, Ken was so scared to have kids and he ended up with twins, and then another surprise years later. "Everyone went to the lake but you might as well stay here diner will be ready soon, as long as Davis hurries up"

"We saw him on our drive in. He was headed this way" Kari said emerging from the hall after putting her bags in the room.

"You should have picked him up" Yolei commented.

"We didn't have enough room your daughter was with him, and he was on a bike" Kari responded.

"I was wondering how long it took to go to the store" Yolei laughed.


	4. three

Ada hung on for dear life to the handle bars of the bike. Miki Peddled straight down the hill skipping over the road. The three shopping bags hanging from the handles seemed to be throwing off her steering. "Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop!" Ada yelled as they almost barreled into a man.

"Miki?" He looked really confused as they went by barely missing him, going down the next hill. "Wait!" Ada heard the man shout "The house is this way" she looked back and saw him chasing after them pointing to the west. Suddenly the bike stopped almost sending Ada straight into a tree but she managed to keep her balance.

"Sorry dad" Miki shouted. Ada felt dumb for a moment she thought the man was nuts but now she could see he was diffidently Miki's father. They had the same tan skin and the way they carried themselves was uncanny, even their eyes were the same.

"Mind if I drive" Mr. Motomiya asked his daughter. Miki smiled and nodded excitedly. From what Ada had seen so far that was a bad sign.

"You two go ahead. I'll walk" she said hurriedly.

"Suit yourself" Mr. Motomiya answered as he got on the bike. Miki now sat on the handle bars and as they sped up the hill Ada hear her father ask her "Who was that?"

"Ada Hida" Miki answered with a smile.

It was not that long of a walk back and Ada did her best to enjoy every minute of it. The setting sun painted the horizon in pinks and golden oranges and the slight breeze rustling the leaves was the only thing that broke the peaceful silence. Ada looked up at the branches, living in the city she was not used to this. Her mother had always told her about the beauty of nature but to be total honest she was much more interested in _human_ nature, why people act the way they do. Although at this moment this nature was nice.

Soon her feet hit the dark gravel of a driveway and looking forward the house came into view. Ada looked toward the parked cars, the parking spots at the back of the driveway were full now. She climbed the porch stairs noting the bike laying half way up them. When she got to the door she was not sure whether to knock or not, she was going to be staying here but it was not her house. Before she could decide she noticed something move to her right, it was a girl. Leaning against the house reading a book, even in the fading late light Ada could see her red-brown eyes. "Carina right?" She asked the girl. She had seen pictures of all the other kids while making her digidestined chart. She was hoping to make a whole profile of what it takes to be a digidestined.

"Cara, people call me Cara" the girl said back. "How do you know my name?" she asked suspiciously.

"Sorry. I am Ada Hida I should have introduced myself" she apologized. "I like that book" she said pointing to the book Cara was reading. The girl turned away. Ada decided to open the door and stepped inside.

Inside the house was alive, the television was on and two kids were sitting on the couch with a woman, she must have been their mother. In the kitchen Mr. Motomiya and Mrs. Motomiya were dancing or cooking, maybe. Ada did not see Miki anywhere. Quietly she walked up the stairs to the room not surprised to see Miki lying on one of the top bunks. Ada went and sat on her own bed, pulling out a book she brought she began to read.

It was not long before she heard more noise coming from down stairs, the others are probably back she thought. A couple of minutes later a girl appeared in the door way. "The others are going to be here soon, my uncle just called, so dinner will be served soon. I'm Charlotte by the way" The girl said to Ada. Ada nodded and put her book down. She began to follow the girl down stairs but remember Miki. She looked back.

"I'll be down soon" the girl said from her bed.

Charlotte lead Ada to the living room, it was now in chaos. People were running every way carrying food, plates, and utensils. The backdoor was propped open. Digimon were helping out their partners or playing with other kids. "Okay kids and Digimon outside" said a woman with curly red hair. Ada and Charlotte obeyed like most of the others.

Outside There was a table, or multiple tables pushed together at the ends, with a tablecloth spread over them. A car was just pulling up and Charlotte ran from Ada's side towards it. "Jake" she yelled as it parked. A bird like Digimon was the first thing to emerge from the car's backseat. It was followed by an older boy, he had copper-colored hair and wore a sleeveless shirt and boots. He probably thought he looked cool. Charlotte waved her over. "This is my cousin Jake he's fifteen and has already been to seven different countries, mostly in Europe" Charlotte said introducing the boy.

"Pleased to meet you" Ada said to Jake "I am Ada Hida". Ada was always kind of shy and meeting someone two years older made her nervous. He probably saw her as a little kid, not to mention that she was at least fifteen centimeters shorter than him.

"Hi" Jake said then turned to Charlotte "Where's your brother?"

"TJ's off with Patamon somewhere" Charlotte answered. Jake nodded and went to go sit on one of the benches lining the table. "He's really nice once you get to know him" Charlotte commented.

"Ada could you help set the table?" she heard her father call.

"Yes" she called back and made her way back inside leaving Charlotte behind.


End file.
